Invitations
by imnotacommittee
Summary: Through another's eyes


**Disclaimer**: The Sound of Music belongs to 20th Century Fox. No infringement is intended

**Warning**: None

**A/N**: Thank you to Joolsfan who found the time to read through this amid her chaotic study schedule. Also, thank you to Ilandra, who went above and beyond looking up wineries in Salzburg (a futile effort, it seems). And who also backed up what Joolsfan had said about this story's issue with a little thing called subtlety. You agreed on its use, and helped me tweak this fic to make it what it is. You also let me know that I got the voice of the story's protagonist just right. Thank you both very much!

**Setting**: during the course of the movie

**Invitations**

Frau Schmidt walked into the dining room, knowing what was to greet her. She sighed as she saw her prediction was correct. As was up to par with the Von Trapp children, the dishes were littered with half-consumed eggs, sausage, the bowls partially filled with müsli, and milk remained in the glasses. The Von Trapps were not known for their ability to take what they could realistically eat.

"Helga! Barbel!" she called, trying not to let her displeasure at the maids' absence overshadow her annoyance at the wasted food.

A quick movement past the window caught her eye. Squinting through the illuminated pane, she saw what must have been Friedrich running up to Louisa, obviously chasing the girl. Even through the glass and from across the distance, the laughter could be heard as the eldest Von Trapp boy tackled his sister, and Frau Schmidt forgot to retain her scowl. How long had it been since the villa had heard such abandoned mirth?

"Yes, ma'am?" The housekeeper turned to see Helga and Barbel, the downstairs maids, standing in the doorframe, watching her with expectant and questioning faces.

Unlike the housekeepers for other estates on the outskirts of Salzburg, Frau Schmidt had never had the nuisance of dealing with inept help. All of the maids and footmen were bright and hard-working. Nothing less would be tolerated. The master of the house demanded perfection. In this instance, she was grateful her employer made sure his home was run with the efficiency only a man of the military could possess. That was the _only_ positive thing she could think of regarding Captain von Trapp's methods for maintaining his home.

At least the way he used to uphold his estate.

"Ma'am?"

Barbel's young voice broke into Frau Schmidt's reverie, and the older woman blinked sharply. She scowled and pointed to the plates.

"Take these dishes into the kitchen," she instructed, turning to leave.

"Yes, ma'am," Helga said, and the two curtsied before walking over to the table.

Helga stopped short. "I almost forgot, ma'am."

The housekeeper paused. "Yes?"

"Baroness Schäder would like to speak with you. Something regarding the ball."

Frau Schmidt's lips drew together. The upstairs day parlor needed to be freshened up, and the library drapes needed to be washed. She did not have the time to help the Baroness select waltzes.

The maids exchanged a quick smirk, and Frau Schmidt's mouth dipped lower; she really must learn how to suppress her reactions. "Where is the Baroness this morning?"

"On the terrace with the family," Barbel answered.

"Thank you, girls, please continue and then see to the status of the library drapes," she said, turning on her heel again to exit, shaking her head at the giggles that followed her. The staff at Villa Trapp may be efficient, but they were not immune to conspiring chatter.

* * *

The sunlight steaming through the dining room window had been an inadequate prelude to the brilliance soaking the grounds. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze, and the lake sparkled in the mid-morning sun. Frau Schmidt looked to the distant peak of the Untersberg, marveling as she always did at the contradictory snow atop the mountain in the heat of July.

"Elsa, my dear, you're missing a truly amazing sight." Herr Detweiller's voice said from the far end of the terrace. He was standing against the railing, his smile evident even in his profile. At the table, the Baroness was studying a piece of paper in her hand. The Captain was sitting next to her, casting a glance in the direction Max was pointing. In the distance, more laughter could be heard, and a smile formed on Frau Schmidt's face.

"Max, I'm sure it's quite lovely, but the lake and the mountains were the same as they were yesterday and will be tomorrow," Baroness Schräder said, sipping her coffee and not removing her attention from her task.

"No, not the mountains," Herr Detweiller said, laughing, "The children! What has that little governess persuaded them to do now?"

The Captain again peered beyond the Baroness to the garden. He smiled and shook his head. "They will run her exhausted," he predicted.

The Baroness pursed her lips together as she glanced to him. "She won't be the only exhausted one, darling," she said. When he failed to return his attention to her, she shifted close to him. "Georg?"

The Captain turned suddenly, looking a little startled. "Yes, Elsa?"

The Baroness's smile was strained. "Georg, darling, do _try_ to be interested in this ball you're throwing."

Max laughed and sat at the table. "Georg is not throwing this gala, Elsa. He's just the host."

Frau Schmidt shook her head, ashamed at eavesdropping. She cleared her throat and walked towards the group. Herr Detweiller turned and smiled gaily. The Captain nodded, and the Baroness looked relieved.

"Ah, Frau Schmidt," Max cooed, "the _true_ leader of the home."

The housekeeper gave him a pointed glance and addressed the Baroness. "I was told you wanted to see me, ma'am."

The other smiled and nodded. Reaching across the table, she picked up a card and envelope. She held them up to Frau Schmidt. "This is the invitation I finally decided on. It needs to go to the printmakers today so two hundred copies can be made. They need to be sent to the postman no later than Friday."

Frau Schmidt looked down at the elegant script, careful not to read the invitation as she placed it in the envelope. "Would you like me to inform you when the printmakers have completed their task so they can be sent to the postman?"

The Baroness frowned. "I was hoping you – "She looked up as a low laugh interrupted her. Frau Schmidt followed her gaze; the Captain's attention had returned to the commotion in the garden. The Baroness sighed before turning again to Frau Schmidt. "Yes, that would be lovely, thank you."

The housekeeper nodded. "Will that be all, ma'am?"

"I believe so, yes," the other said, looking down at the list she had been studying.

Frau Schmidt turned to leave, wondering when she would have time to fulfill this task when the Baroness gasped.

"Oh! No, that's not all! I have the wine list for you to give to the restaurant. They're shipping it in from Vienna, so they need to know quickly. Please, if you don't mind."

Herr Detweiller chuckled as he helped himself to a strudel. "It doesn't appear that she has a choice, Elsa," he quipped. Ignoring the irked stare, he smiled at the housekeeper. "You've got enough to do, don't you, my dear?"

"It will be taken care of," Frau Schmidt answered. It wasn't her place to get involved in any discussions with members of the family or their guests, no matter how badly she might want to.

"You're smarter than I remember you to be, and that's saying something," Herr Detweiller said, giving her an appreciative wink.

Frau Schmidt allowed herself to give a knowing smile in return. She looked at the Baroness. "Very, well, ma'am. If that is all, then I will be on my way."

"Yes, thank you, Frau Schmidt," the Baroness said. She sighed and looked at the Captain, who was still watching his children and their governess.

Frau Schmidt turned and walked to the house, admittedly slower than she could or should have.

"Darling," she heard the Baroness say, her light tone forced. "I absolutely cannot decide. Which type of cheese do you think will please most of the guests? I would like something local, but –"

A sudden cry from the garden interrupted her and caused Frau Schmidt to whip around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Captain quickly rise from his seat. She walked to the terrace's edge, staring into the garden. Fräulein Maria was running towards a fallen Marta, whose wails could be heard across the grounds. The other children were emerging from their hiding spots and walking to their sister as well.

The Captain pushed his chair violently back and darted around the table. The Baroness also stood and was about to comment, but the Captain had sprinted off before she could utter a sound. Frau Schmidt watched him run towards his child, who was being rocked by the young governess.

The Baroness sighed. "She'll be all right. Fräulein Maria will take care of her," she said and sat down again. Frau Schmidt's brow raised as the socialite resumed her decision making. Turning her attention to the garden, the housekeeper was relieved to see that Marta's cries had subsided by the time the Captain had reached her.

Herr Detweiller clucked to himself. "Simply a childhood spill," he said, still watching the scene.

"Georg just over-reacted," the Baroness said, sipping her coffee.

Herr Detweiller exhaled loudly. "Elsa, you'll have to unearth _some _maternal instincts if you're to –"

"Hush, Max," the Baroness snapped and glanced quickly to the housekeeper. "Of course I am concerned for the child, but I would just be in the way."

Frau Schmidt addressed the pair with a nod and, with a final glance to the group on the grounds, returned into the house. She had lingered long enough.

In the parlor, she was greeted by Helga, her expression urgent. "Frau Schmidt!" the girl gasped. "We heard a scream. Is everyone all right?"

The housekeeper nodded. "Yes. Miss Marta took a tumble, but Fräulein Maria and the Captain are taking care of her."

The maid nodded and looked out the window. "Ah, she's off and running already," she said. Frau Schmidt followed her gaze and saw Marta indeed skipping away with Liesl close behind. The Captain and governess watched her run along, the stances relieved but amused at the child's resilience.

"She was probably more startled than hurt," Frau Schmidt said.

The other nodded. "It's nice to see the Captain so loving with his children again."

Frau Schmidt agreed. The Captain's disposition was refreshingly familiar; the entire villa seemed more alive in just they last few weeks than it had in years.

They continued to watch the couple from the window. The Captain turned to Fräulein Maria and said something to her that made the young woman laugh.

"What did the Baroness want?" Helga asked.

The housekeeper looked down at the prototype invitation and wine list. She sighed. "She requested I take these into town. I'll have to see who can be sent."

The girl brightened. "I can do it, ma'am. There are plenty of people working in the library."

Frau Schmidt nodded. "Very well. Take the envelope to the printmakers on Griesgasse and the wine list to the Hotel Goldener Hirsch."

Helga smiled eagerly and took the items from her employer's hand. "Yes, ma'am."

"And while you're in town, please go to the dress makers on Goldegasse to see if the girls' dresses are finished."

"Yes, ma'am."

Before departing, the maid cast another glance out the window. Frau Schmidt followed her gaze to see the Captain still engaged in his conversation with the governess. She studied the couple for a moment, seeing the Captain's hands twitch absently at his sides and the governess look down for a moment.

Helga sighed, and Frau Schmidt caught the faint smile on the girl's face. She gave the maid a knowing look. "Discussing the children, no doubt."

The other turned and nodded too quickly to be in agreement. "Of course," she replied. She looked out the window again.

Frau Schmidt pursed her lips. "All right, Helga, the issue has been taken care of, and there is work to be done."

The maid's cheeks reddened, and she curtsied quickly before turning to depart. The housekeeper watched her leave. She glanced around the room, relishing in the brief silence before resuming her many tasks for the day. Unable to resist, she looked out the window again. The view hadn't changed; the Captain and the governess remained captured in conversation. A smile tugged on her lips.

A chorus of giggles echoed in the hall, and Frau Schmidt's soft smile faded. Shaking her head in strained patience, she exited the parlor.

* * *

A few weeks later

The state of the dining room was better than Frau Schmidt had anticipated. While nothing could compare to the disarray that had greeted her the morning after the ball, she had expected to find the room in less than pristine condition.

But the room was only slightly out of sorts. Several plates were scattered about the table, and some glasses of half-consumed juice and milk were placed about. Compared to previous mornings, the dining room was practically spotless.

The grand "One Month to Go Breakfast Feast" the children had insisted be held had included an odd mixture of dishes. The Captain had indulged in his children's wish to each select a favorite meal to be served, resulting in a busy kitchen and the threat of an abundance of wasted food. But the cook had not minded, and the staff had been all too happy to comply. From Kurt's beloved jam-filled crepes to Louisa's simple request of poached eggs, the menu was as diverse as the nine people it had been prepared for.

Approaching footsteps caused Frau Schmidt to turn around. As they did every morning, Helga and Barbel walked into the room to clean up. Not expecting to see her, they blinked and curtsied.

The housekeeper smiled broadly. "Good morning, girls."

They returned her gesture and walked to the table. "They had a grand feast!" Barbel exclaimed, giggling. "Will lunch and dinner be like this as well?"

Frau Schmidt shook her head. "The family will be in town for dinner this evening."

"Ma'am," Helga started, "the Captain would like to see you. He has a favor to ask of you."

"Where is he?"

"On the terrace."

Frau Schmidt chuckled. "I should have known better than to ask. Thank you girls. When you're finished here, please go help wash the windows in the upstairs lounge."

As she approached the doors leading to the terrace, the familiar sound of laughter could be heard. Smiling to herself, she walked outside, seeing Louisa and Kurt preparing the small rowboat for departure, with Marta and Brigitta looking on.

"It is a lovely day to be on the water," she heard a soft voice say. She turned to see Fräulein Maria sitting at the table, staring out at the small group. Beside the governess, Liesl and Gretl were studying several pictures of flowers. The Captain and Friedrich sat across from them, the former pointing out a passage from a nautical book to his son. He looked up and followed Fräulein Maria's gaze.

"Yes, as long as they can keep the boat afloat this time," he said.

The governess struggled to conceal her grin. "Well, as long as they don't get too excited and wave fanatically like hooligans, I think they will be safe," she replied, and the group laughed.

Frau Schmidt walked up to them, almost reluctant to intrude. "Sir?"

They all turned, and the Captain smiled broadly. "Yes, Frau Schmidt. How are you this morning?"

"Very well, thank you, sir," she answered. She looked at the others. "Did you enjoy your breakfast feast?"

"Yes!" Gretl exclaimed, turning to her father. "May we have breakfast like that every morning?"

"Don't you think you'll get tired of it, Gretl?" he answered, but the little girl shook her vehemently.

Maria laughed and patted Gretl's cheek. "This morning was special, my dear. If we have a breakfast like that every morning, then today won't mean as much."

Gretl pursed her lips as she considered her governess's words. Frau Schmidt chuckled and looked at the Captain again. "What can I do for you, sir?"

He held up a card and envelope, sharing a quick smile with Maria before handing it to the housekeeper.

"If you have time, can you please send this invitation to the printmaker? It should have gone yesterday; as it is, it's awfully short notice."

"A month is plenty of time, Father," Liesl offered. "The invitations for the ball went out with only two weeks notice."

"Yes, and everyone seemed to be able to attend," Maria added.

The Captain grumbled in good humor. "Yes, free food makes everyone available," he muttered.

Frau Schmidt looked down at the card and back up to the Captain. "I shall be happy to, sir," she said. "Will there be anything else you need while someone is in town?"

Maria brightened. "If you don't mind, Frau Schmidt," she started, digging under several papers to produce a small package. "This needs to go to Hans Weinmann's shop. It's a sample of the fabric I finally decided on for the girls. I do hope he isn't upset with me for taking so long."

The Captain snorted. "For what I'm paying him, I would expect to have those dresses on our doorstep in one week's time," he predicted. Seeing Maria's uneasy glance downward, he smiled and reached over to cover her hand with his. "You didn't take that long. And he has a complete staff to work night and day on your order."

The governess exhaled, and the couple smiled at one another.

Frau Schmidt glanced at the package for a moment before returning her attention to the Captain. "If that's all, sir, I will be on my way."

He blinked, seemingly startled, and looked up at her. "Pardon? Oh, yes, thank you Frau Schmidt."

The housekeeper nodded. She returned to the parlor, finding Helga there, fluffing one of the pillows. The maid looked up, looking contrite that she was not upstairs as she had been instructed.

"Forgive me, ma'am," she said quickly, "but there are already five people cleaning the upstairs windows, and I –"

The other shook her head. "That's fine, Helga," she said, placing the small package on a small end table. Helga stared at the card and envelope the housekeeper's hands.

"What is that, ma'am?" she asked, and Frau Schmidt looked at her sharply, annoyed that she would forget her place.

"Something I have to deliver to the printmakers today," she answered.

The girl's eyes widened. "Forgive me, ma'am. I didn't mean to pry. It's just that this summer has been so busy, and –"

Frau Schmidt's frown dissolved. "It's all right, my dear. I know what you mean."

Helga looked relieved. "Would you like me to take it into town?" she offered and then gestured to the package on the table. "That too?"

A slow smile spread across the housekeeper's face. "No, thank you, dear. I want to take it myself."

"Very well, ma'am," Helga said, returning to the couch.

Frau Schmidt shook her head and looked at the card, allowing herself to read the elegant script before placing it into its envelope. She smiled, studying it again and nodding in affirmation. She looked up at the maid.

"Would you like to read it?"

Helga turned, and stared at the housekeeper in disbelief for a moment. Nodding with enthusiasm , she walked over to take the card. Frau Schmidt's smile grew at the girl's wistful sigh. Helga re-read it before handing it back to Frau Schmidt.

"It's so exciting, ma'am," she said, her voice breathless.

The housekeeper grinned, suddenly feeling twenty years younger. "That it is. Now, go on."

"Yes, ma'am," Helga said. They shared another smile before the maid grabbed another pillow to fluff.

Frau Schmidt looked at the card again and allowed her own sigh to escape as she read the elegant script one final time.

Fin


End file.
